Flame Thrower
Pickup Large yellow outlined futuristic looking Flamethrower. Gives 60 Ammo for up to a Maximum of 120. The Weapon Short range all-purpose Weapon. Great for combat in confined spaces. The burst of flames will take out infantry, vehicles and even Warhawks in seconds. Uses Although not entirely accurate compared to real-world flamethrowers, this weapon is great for just about everything. When used correctly, the Flamethrower can fry just about anything. Whether you're attacking or defending, bring a Flamethrower with you, as it can be one of the most effective weapons in the game at anytime. Tips Don't Let Yourself Pass By a Flamethrower! - If you see one, just pick it up, unless speed is of the essence. If you're not racing to a location to reinforce it or to deliver a core or flag, pick this weapon up! You won't regret it. Reinforce Key Positions - whether you're assaulting or defending a key position, it's always good to bring along a couple flamethrowers help. Offensive Strategies *'Allow "Sticky Aim" To Help You' - This weapon has a "sticky" aim-assist feature. Once you've targeted an enemy and the reticle has turned red, start firing but DO NOT adjust your aim...the aim point will automatically be "sticky" on your target and keep your shots hitting him. It is not a lock-on though, the aim is only so sticky. If they run around you, off to your side, etc, and change their position enough, the sticky aim will be lost. *'Beware of Knives' - A charging knife-wielder may kill you before you can kill them. *'Use on tanks' - Works pretty well on tanks. Especially if you're not the only person attacking the tank. Get behind, beside, or on top of a tank, let the flames fly, and watch the HP of the tank plummet down. The occupants will probably either bail-out, or die. If they bail out, just divert your attention and roast them. However, it is a bad idea to stand in front of the tank for obvious reasons. Also, if a person pops out of the top hatch with an Rocket Launcher, you should just let it go and get out of there as fast as you can so that they can't hit you with the main cannon. *'Secret tank attack' - The flamethrower damages a vehicle if you are standing on it, regardless of where you aim. You can get on a tank and flamethrower another tank, player, or anything, and it will destroy the tank as well as killing the other roastee. *'Clear mines' - You can use the flamethrower to clear out Land Mines. Just aim low and walk forward slowly. *'Kill enemies faster'- Basically when an enemies in range, jump while in sticky mode and you will roast his head killing him 1.5 times quicker then the torso. *'Killing warhawks'- If an enemy warhawk is attacking you (and your lucky enough that they are using their Machine gun) aim at them (jump if you need to) and fire, its a good stratagy if you want to save your ammo for incoming tanks Defensive Strategies *'Use Grenades' - Toss a grenade low to take them out if they're rushing you. Or, throw a grenade to pin them down and give yourself enough time to pull out another gun, or get out of there. *'Use the Knife' - If you're feeling lucky, or the flame hasn't been brought to bear on you yet, you can try to rush a flamethrower-wielder with the Knife for an instant kill. This isn't a good idea if you're already being fired at, or have low health. *'Stay Away' - Even though the flamethrower has an impressive range, it's always a good idea to stand back and touch someone wielding this weapon from a distance. *'Run If Needed' - If you're low on health, or just don't feel like standing off against a flamethrower, you can turn around and run. It's not being cowardly, it's the smart thing to do if you're needed elsewhere. *'BANZI!' -If your feeling REALLY lucky, charge straight at him with whatever weapon you have out, even a rifle. If you cant take him out, you can at least almost kill him and you're teammates will kill him for you. Just make sure they thank you afterwards. Category:Weapons